Your Grandson
hey look fanfic thing “Your Grandson” Perhaps the worst thing about waiting was the silence. Samiel’s claws tapped impatiently on the stone step, blue eyes trying to pierce through the strong wooden door. His father had told him it was mahogany, thick and strong. For what reason his grandmother wanted a thick and strong door was up to his imagination. Maybe it was for keeping bad guys out, just in case! Lion’s claws went up and rapped the door sharply. Once, twice. Three times. It seemed to elicit no response from those inside. Sam looked up at his father quickly. Lion was a special color, for a SandWing, a darker brown that carried over to his son, down his back scales and on the top of his snout. He was Samiel’s favorite over Mother, he was always buying him fun things and was around to play with him more. “Mother!” Lion called sharply, in the special voice he used to talk to the fun dragons that visited every so often. They normally ignored Sam, but sometimes patted his head or chuckled at him. They always smelled of death, but the little dragonet didn’t mind the attention. One of his favorites was a Sand-Silk named Jinn, he always gave Samiel something, like a little trinket or even a tiny mouse once! He could hear an odd, metallic noise from inside the house. He looked up at his father again, but Lion was impassive. He hadn’t told Samiel much about his mother. The little dragonet got the distinct impression that he was a bit afraid of her. Suddenly, the door slammed open to the inside, with the force of an angry elephant. The house almost shook-or maybe it did. It was thick with reinforcements. From the inside of the door, Sam could see gleaming bronze and silver locks of all shapes and sizes, switched in odd directions. Why would he need so many? But perhaps the crown jewel of the house, even different from the embellished interior that he could glimpse, was her. Massive, with light orange scales, curvy, brown horns and a sail much like his. Her ebony claws were decorated with several rings, and armbands curled around her biceps like snakes. Corona was the biggest dragon he and ever seen, and the scars stretching down her neck and face made her very scary. “What?” she snarled, ears back and teeth showing as she glared at the pair on her porch. “Mother. I just wanted you to see my son.” Lion said in a softly, gesturing to Sam with a wing and nodding. The pride of his life. Other than his success, of course. She looked him up and down. Sam felt like she could see right through him and his paint-stained talons from this morning’s art session in class. Sam wasn’t exactly a looker. Peach orange and brown scales, scales mussed from daycare, but his blue eyes glowed with excitement. Too bad she stomped on that. “Alright. I seen ‘im.” she said. Then, with a cavernous slam, she closed the door right in their faces, making a loud boom, followed by several smaller clicks as she locked the door back up. Maybe the boom was Sam’s tiny heart breaking in two. He let out a large sniff, then exploded into wails and sobs, crying loudly. Lion quickly picked him up, patting the small creature and stroking him. However, he kept the dragonet away from his jewelry. Couldn’t get snot on that. “Da..l.why does...nt.....Gramma love me!?” her grandson said, sniffing and pulling s massive blob of snot back into his nose as he cried. Townsdragons were starting to stare. Quickly, Lion started flying away, back over to their house. “Hey, sssshh. She...she’s an interesting dragon, son. Been though a lot, worked her scales off for me and Uncle Dromedary. She just..doesn’t say it like we do.” he said, sighing. Sam seemed not to hear. The dragon landed in front of their house. It was barely a minute’s fly away, really. Lion sighed. Sam felt...very, very sad. His heart felt broken. She didn’t seem to love him, though Da said so...but she didn’t even seem to look. He let himself be led back inside to be distracted by one of those cool scarred dragons that always visited! They were so COOL- Sam ran off to meet him, and Lion sighed. Just another day. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon)